WaTeR aNd OiL
by Rogue gaL
Summary: CLOIS CENTRAL! Clark is confused on how he feels for Lois and the same with her. Lois is the girl what Clark thinks he can never get, yet he doesn't know he's already won her heart, but is it too late for Clark to realise they have a chance? R&R Clois rat
1. Wake up Call

**Water And Oil**

_Lois' POV_

I woke up one morning, just looking outside. The sun was strong and the birds were chiming. It was so beautiful. I of course never admire that kind of stuff in front of people, but sometimes it's kind of hard not to.

Have you ever had that feeling like you're admired? It's weird just blurting out that kind of stuff I know, but for some strange reason I just feel as though someone is watching me. But that just might be Krypto…stupid dog…oh what am I kiddin' I love it. Sure he drools and makes me sneeze when I'm 2 feet away from him, but I guess I've just got a soft spot for him.

Like I have for someone else…

I'll give you a few clues. He makes me really annoyed, it's like he gets thrill out of it, but I annoy him too. He makes me feel welcome and…what's the word…at home? Yeah, at home. I never had that before. I travelled so much when I was younger with the general (my dad). I hated it so much, I wish I had my sister's life Lucy. But when she came here claiming she wanted to visit me, when really she wanted money, I think I changed my opinion on my life. It was hard being the one who has to look after her…

Anyway I've totally gone off the subject of meaning. The guy I like…but I only like him a tiny bit…he's the only guy who's ever made me…laugh, I don't laugh a lot.

Yep, it's none other than Lex Luthor…only joking but I got you fooled. It's…it's hard for me to say who I like. But I will…you **cannot **laugh and tell me you knew all along, 'coz if you do you're gonna have some bruises!

It is…Clark Kent…

……………………..

…………………………….

………………………………..

Hmm, you didn't laugh, I'm going to take it that you're not going to say I told you so…good.

So yeah I like him, he's just so…with it. Okay sure he is from Smallville and he always disappears when you turn around. I don't know why I like him; it's such a weird feeling. I'm not going to tell anyone though, apart from you. But you can't tell Chloe, I'm not quite sure if her crush has ended yet. She was in love with Clark, but h chose Lana over her. He knows Chloe likes him, so why does he pretend that she doesn't. Can't he at least tell her it's not going to happen instead of letting her hang around waiting? She still thinks that he is going to realise they are meant to be. Maybe they are but for now, there just not. He's to into Lana.

Now I have nothing against Lana. I think she's a goody goody little baby girl, who needs at least 5 men to look after her! Okay so I'm not that keen on her. I mean she is making Clark wait for her to see if Jason and she aren't meant to be. Lana's using him as a safety net and is making out she still likes Clark. So that is making Clark hang around for Lana who is making Chloe hang around for Clark, right? Wrong? What do you mean wrong? Oh so you think I'm making that up? Okay so I kind of am. I guess I don't like Lana because…well because I like Clark. Hey, what do you mean I told you so! I told you not to say that!

My feelings for Clark are very small okay! I mean after everything that has happened. Lana killing someone, Jason killing someone, Lex helping Lana, Clark…well I don't know what happened to Clark, but now everything is back to normal.

Well things can't be back to normal I mean come on we're in Smallville!

But Smallville doesn't just bring disasters…it brings something else…more special…some people call it love…some people call it mind killers. In my view love is some sort of weakness. It is like a soft spot…and you don't want them, especially when the one you love is in trouble. It's best not to stay attached to someone. And I know because I've been through it all. That is why I am going to catch a train to L.A. That's right in a week, I'm out of here. Smallville has only made me weak for people. I'm constantly worrying about Chloe and if she'll get blown up again, and I'm worried about Martha Kent and Jonathan Kent and they aren't even family…but I'm worried about Clark. Yes I know it's because I like him, you don't have to keep reminding me! I have to leave so don't moan at me. Hey, I wasn't asking for you're opinion was I!

Now, I'm going back to bed. I have to go to this thing with Clark and Chloe tonight. It's a party at Amanda Clares' house. Oh the joy. I hate no drinking parties! There no fun. Hey…listen don't you dare tell me to stop drinking! I gave up smoking didn't I? And that was hard, so drinking I the only thing I have! So till next time…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Clark's POV_

So it's 8.00am and Lois isn't up. That means the showers free. Should I run? I mean what if she sneaks up behind me and kicks my ass? She'll take the shower and use all the HOT WATER UP! God, how did I live for this long with her?

I was walking to the shower and I sighed in relief when the bathroom door was open. I was about to walk in when Lois ran in front of me and closed the door in my face. She opened it and popped her head through.

"Hey smallville, I'm just gonna get a quick shower today so don't worry." She closed the door again. I couldn't even get out a word. Urrr! She's going to have all the hot water and I am gonna be left cold! Yep, story of my life. Lois with all the hot water…running on her body….her soaking in it…oh my god! I did not just say that! What? No I didn't! I didn't! Ok you're right, I did! Oh my god…why did I say that! Huh? Oh don't be stupid I do NOT fancy Lois Lane! Lois…Lois…Okay why am I day dreaming? Okay I have had enough of you! I do not fancy Lois, she's so annoying and…annoying and okay smart and annoying and…beautiful and wonderf…ok stop saying I like her…it is okay for someone to like someone else. What…oh no, I am NOT asking her out! I do not fancy her. You know what I am ignoring you!

Back to me…I was waiting outside the bathroom waiting for Lois to finish in the bathroom…still. It had been half an hour!

"Lois come on, not even I take this long to shower!" I moaned as I leant on the door. The shower stopped and the door opened. Lois was there…obviously…with just a towel on…mmm…!

"You can't talk, when ever I have to wait for you, you also take at least half and hour!" shouted Lois. She came out of the bathroom, still with the towel on. "You know for a farm boy, you take you're time!"

"Well I do chores in the morning…unlike _some_ people I know! So I have to have a shower or else I'll stink." I explained to her.

"Yeah smallville, keep that in mind." I couldn't believe it. Did I really smell? I turned back round and got my shower. Know one got to me as much as that stupid, spoilt brat Lois Lane…Lois…mmm…!

I got dressed and was about to walk to school…peacefully when I heard shouting coming from the house. It was none other than Lois Lane.

"Lois what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well I thought if we're both walking we might as well walk together, it'd look kinda dumb otherwise." Lois explained.

"Why don't you drive you're car?" I asked her.

"Because I feel like walking today. God smallville if you don't want me to walk with you that badly then please just tell me." said Lois. I wasn't thinking that at all.

"No, I wasn't thinking hat at all." see. "I just wondered is all."

"Well you're wondering is getting on my nerves." Lois said as she looked at me. Okay, I was being nice then, no need to say that to me, right?

"Ya know Lois, it wouldn't hurt for you to be a little bit nice to me."

"Aw, Clark Kent wants me to be nice to him." said Lois as she stopped in her tracks and pulled a puppy face. I stopped and looked at her. She looked so adorable. I smiled at her…genuinely. It just happened ok! She looked at me as to say, 'why are you giving me a natural smile' kind of look.

"Okay, you're smiling at me."

"Oh, well there's a first time for everything." I said as an excuse. Hopefully she'd just forget about it.

"Um…alright." we carried on walking and I kept turning my head slightly to look at her. She saw me and I just gave an embarrassed smile. She probably thinks I'm an idiot….well she already thinks that.

"Are you alright?" she asked me finally.

"Yeah, why you ask?" I knew, I knew, I knew. I shouldn't have asked her that.

"Because you keep looking at me really weird." she stated.

"I…I have no Idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"Well, we're at school now so, don't go getting even weirder smallville."

"Hey, why are you hear anyway?" I asked.

"Because I'm helping Chloe out. What, you want me t' go?" asked Lois kind of pretend angry.

"Well…" _no, no, no, no, no, no_. "Yeah I mean…" I lied…again!

"Well thank you!" Lois said. She actually sounded hurt though. I felt bad…really I did feel bad. She walked off in a huff. What had I said that for? I am such a…a…urr!

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So I went to class and bumped Into Lana look alike. She looks like Lana, but she isn't…collage is so hard.

"Hey Clark." said Mandy, look alike of Lana remember, so I act weird around her.

"Hey Mandy, how-how are you?" I asked.

"Well I've got loads of homework but apart from that, fine."

"Well that's good, I better go." I said. I walked off feeling bad for some reason. It was probably still over Lois…Lois…mmm…! God damn it!

"Hey Clark what are you doing?" asked Chloe. I turned around.

"Oh hey Chloe, I was just thinking about Lois and how I hate her." I said…again lying. Am I good at it? No! I wasn't even asking you…okay I was but you're meant to say yeah.

"You were thinking about Lois? Hum, sounds to me like Clark Kent has a crush on Lois Lane." joked Chloe. What! How come she said that!

"What gives you that idea!" I half shouted. The idea was stupid, right? Was I asking you!

"Well, you always talk about how much she annoys you, always. And you always look at her in a weird way." explained Chloe.

"Chloe, I don't know where you got that from, but you must be deluded." I said. Well it was true. I mean me liking Lois is farfetched. "And I do not look at her in a weird way, what do you mean by that?"

"Well you always give her a smile, and you've never smiled like it before. I just get the feeling it's a genuine smile ya know?"

"No, no I don't know." I said. Did I really smile at her like that? So okay I'll admit it, Lois made me feel more free, she made me feel more, not afraid to be me. She was still annoying and feisty and beautiful and…urrr!

"Look, whatever goes on it that little Clark Kent head of yours is you're problem Clark, but if you need me I'm hear, ok?" said Chloe.

"I know that Chloe, and I'll always be there for you." Chloe smiled and gave me a hug. I could still sense the feelings she once had for me. I had let them go for Lana, and now I realised Chloe is better as a friend, it would always be that way.

"So anyway I was wondering if you've seen Lois?" asked Chloe.

"Oh yeah she was looking for you earlier and went off. We walked to school together." I stated. Oops wrong idea I would never hear the end of this.

"You walked with Lois to school today?" said Chloe with a huge smile on her face. "But couldn't Lois of just drove herself." I blushed a bit.

"Yeah well it was a really nice day today and…and." I stuttered.

"No Clark, no need to make excuses. It sounds to me miss Lois Lane has a crush." I didn't say anything. I mean if Lois ever told me she had a crush on me I wouldn't exactly go eww, I don't know what I' do. But I wouldn't do anything about it. (In my mind though I had a huge smile on my face).

"No…no she doesn't…do you think she does." I said with a little smile, trying not to show my big one.

"I think so, it certainly sounds like it. But I also think you like her. But I also think Chad Micheal Murrey likes me and I've never met him." Chloe joked. I smiled. "Well I best be going. Knowing Lois she'll have gotten bored and be reading all my emails." We both laughed.

"Well that's my Lois for ya." OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT, was the first though through my head. Chloe burst out laughing.

"See I told you!" Chloe said laughing.

"Just…I don't…I just…shut up!" I aid. She laughed and turned to go.

What have I done! What…I know what I've done it was a rhetorical question!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So hate it love it? YOU decide! Lol.

Next chapter- Lois and Clark resolve their…issues.


	2. Jealousy Hits Us All

**Water And Oil**

_Lois' POV_

So to get right to the point…I'm in a dire mood. Well it's a bit obvious. I guess you can say that I am fed up with a certain person. I try to be nice to this guy…okay sometimes I don't. It's just like I've got this association with this guy and that it's hard to make it more…supplementary. So hopefully you know I'm talking about Clark Kent right? Good because I in truth I like him…well I think I do.

Clark was acting eccentric today, he kept looking at me when we were walking to school and boy was that embarrassing. I mean I offered to walk to school with smallville…ok I told him I was walking with him. I just wanted to walk with him is that so bad! Yeah, yeah, yeah was I asking for you're opinion?

Ya see, I am in a bad mood and when I am I get grumpy, sorry for that. I guess I just like Clark a lot, what is totally weird for me to say since I'm Lois Lane, the girl Clark Kent doesn't hardly like.

So I'm going to get back to my day. I went into Chloe's new little office thing at college. It was a bit bigger than the one at her old school. She still had work all over the place and computers everywhere you turned. God Chloe, how did you become such a good reporter? I guess it runs in the family…okay that was a bit bold of me.

"Hey cuz." I turned around to see my cousin Chloe.

"Hey Clo, I was just coming to see you about that report you needed help on." I said to her. Chloe's face lit up.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could go down to room BA2 in the school. There's been something bizarre going on there. Some of the students said there was blaring in there and load noises." Chloe explained. I raised an eyebrow confused but hey, I'm a reporter, I can deal with this kind of stuff, right?

"Okay cuz I'll go check it out." I turned around and walked out of Chloe's new…office kind of thingy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The room BA2 was right at the end of the school. Know one was round this area so it was kind of like a ghost school to me. I knocked on the door before entering the room…hey I always use my manners, sometimes. It looked more like a lab than anything. I went up to this green rock I saw. It was sort of glowing.

"Wonder what this is?" I said to myself.

"It's a green meteor rock." said a guy. I turned round to see a man with a white science sort of jacket on.

"Oh, so what are you doing with it?" I asked.

"Well I 'm doing a few experiments on it. I've always wondered the mystery of the meteor rocks." the man explained. I nodded and looked at it.

"Are these the ones that hit smallville?" I asked once again. Hey reporters have to be nosy. He looked at me and grinned.

"Yes, yes they are."

"So are you just experimenting them to see what they are or are you one of those mad scientists?" I joked, but I wasn't in a way. It has happened so many times so it's worth asking don't you think? The guy laughed.

"No I'm not, don't worry it's just a mere experiment on discovering the true nature of the rock." the man said.

"Okay, just before I leave can I ask for you're name. If ya didn't notice I'm a reporter. I chuckled a bit. The guy smiled.

"Well that was obvious from all the questions. Yes my name is Dr King."

"Thanks, I'm Lois, Lois Lane." I told him. It's always respectful. I smiled at him and walked out of the door. He glared at me from behind and shut the door. I couldn't get that guy figured.

XxXxxXxXxXxX

I hate to wait in Chloe's office for a while since she was in class. Of course I got bored so I surfed the net for a bit. I looked at the daily planet where I now work, and yes I am saying that proudly. There were pictures of some of the best reporters on the website.

"One day I'm gonna be one of 'em." I said to myself, which I was doing quite a lot.

"I'm sure you will if you put you're back into It." said Clark. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Clark, what are you doing outta class?" I asked him.

"Mine finishes earlier than Chloe's." he told me. "Look Lois I'm sorry for earlier…"

"Stop there Clark, that was a childish little argument what didn't even make any sense. I was in a bad mood and I guess I was taking it out on you, so I am sorry."

"Okay then, now that's off my chest, what have you been doing today then?"

"Well I went and asked a guy a few lame questions about his experiments he's doing, I mean I don't know why Chloe couldn't do it herself but I don't mind she is my cousin. But I shouldn't be here doing college stuff, I've done that. I am a serious reporter and the Daily planet won't give me the opportunity to prove that." I moaned. Clark looked at me for a second then began to talk.

"Don't worry about it Lois, anyone will be stupid not to realise you." Clark alleged. "I mean I don't know how they could forget a load mouth, infuriating person like you, but still."

"Number one, they know I exist Clark they just won't give me a chance to show I'm ready for the big stuff. And number 2, I am not a big mouth and I am not annoying. I am only annoying to you smallville." I said to him.

"And why are you annoying to me?" asked Clark.

"Because I…I…I just am okay!" When he had said that, he had made me really think. I mean, why was I mean to Clark Kent, he hadn't done anything to me? Sure he hurt Chloe, but that didn't really bother me at first. Maybe it was just because I liked him and I didn't want him to see right through me.

"Well that's not really an answer Lois." Clark believed smirking at me.

"Listen, you are annoying to me too. I'm not like those other girls you know. I am more stuck up sure, but I have a free will and I go for something I want." I explained to Clark.

"…Oh don't be too harsh on you're self now, I mean you're not that much of a spoilt brat. And you should be glad you're not like those other girls and that you're…well you." Clark explained to me.

"What was that, Clark Kent being nice to me?" I asked him surprised by what he was saying.

"Maybe you should give it a try sometime." I smiled at him. "You've got a lovely smile ya know." I blushed a bit; I guess it was a bit weird hearing something like that from Clark. He probably saw me blush which made me blush a bit more.

"Well hears the notes on the guy I was talking about, in that room…um yeah…I better go. See ya smallville." I said just wanting to run outside to get some air down my throat. Oh my god…Clark Kent made me Blush!

_Clark's POV_

Class was really first-rate today. I learned loads of stuff on reporting and our teacher is grand. She tells us everything we need to know about reporting. I just wish I new all the tricks of the trade of reporting. I can't wait to become a reporter. It's gonna be great. But I guess I'm gonna miss everything when I leave home. Mom, dad, Chloe, Lana…Lana…I still miss her. I wonder where she is sometimes. I know where she is but I mean I wonder if she's alright. I won't deny I still have feelings for her, but I have grown out of it more over time. I think it might be that one special go-getting girl I know who is helping me get over her.

"Hey Clark!" shouted my friend Tim.

"Oh hey Tim, how are you? Where have you been?" I asked him.

"I went to England dude and boy is it cold there."

"Ha, ha, so did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was cool but the girls there are HOT!" he assumed. I smiled at him. That was typical Tim for you. His personality was more of a ladies man, mans man, all about looks guy. But he was entertaining and when ya needed him, he'd be there.

"Well just remember you have a girlfriend." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, well I dumped her dude. I like another girl."

"What, why? Catherine was such a great girl, you too were in love." I said to him looking dissatisfied in him.

"In love, no way dude! She's got issues, issues she has to sort out." he believed.

"Who's this other girl then?" I said smiling as we walked out of the classroom.

"Her, walking into that room. Lois, Lois Lane."

I saw Lois walk into a room. Oh my god. How come all this covetousness started to hit me in the face? It felt weird. I wasn't jealous was I? Oh please help me God don't let be jealous!

"I might ask her out. I know I'm only in college and she works at the Daily Planet, but it's worth a shot right? I'll see you around dude I got class." Tim said as he turned round and left. And then it finally hit me, I was desirous of Tim liking Lois. And deep down I knew that Tim stood a chance with Lois, and I didn't. Or is that true?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So hate it love it? YOU decide! Lol.

Next chapter- Lois and Clark resolve their…issues.

**scullymulder**- Lol thanks I'm glad you found it comical. I'm gonna make it a bit more stern now though but still try to make it a bit funny.

**ForeverTom**- So you don't like Lois in my fic, fair enough. Yeah I've made the story a bit diverse so the characters are talking to the audience. Now personally Lois has started off to a dire day so that's why she's like that in the first fic. Clark is perplexed at the minute. You may not like the fic and if you don't then don't read it, but I appreciate you taking the time to read this fics and being honest with me which o love in reviewers. All sorts of reviews are appreciated.

**fuer grissa ost drauka**- Hey glad you love it so here is you're next chapter. I know it's not a lot but you know.

**Darth-Suzi-** Wow you're review was elongated lol. Just the way I like them. I know Clois are great. I wondered if anyone liked the talking to the audience thing. Her thoughts of love are a bit disconcerting if you get me as love is such a superior thing, but I guess it is a weakness too. I understand what you're saying about the title, but I think I am going to keep it that way as no one else has brought it up. If someone else does I will. But I'm so glad you told me because I like candid people lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again.

**TheFasterYouUpdateTheBetter- **Lol I'm glad you thought it was hilarious. I tried my best to make it funny anyways. I've never done comedy before so it's kind of hard in a way. You have to capture the reader's attention and keep them looking lol. So I'm glad you liked it anyways so please review again.

**NatitaluvsSmV- **I'm so glad to hear you think it's great. I hope this chapter goes to you're approval. It's only short I know but I am going out today so I thought I had to put another chapter down since I got such great reviews from you guys. And CLois totally rocks lol. Review!


End file.
